The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and tolerance of intraperitoneally (IP) administered AD-32 in patients with histologically confirmed cancer predominantly confined to the peritoneal cavity, to determine the dose-limiting toxicities of IP AD-32, to determine the extent of systemic absorption of IP AD-32, and to assess any tumor response.